


Five To Three

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ten lines per prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Kat can’t wait to see her dad again.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Katrielle Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Five To Three

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None.   
> Set: Before Layton leaves Kat to begin his mystery journey.   
> Warnings: School?   
> Prompt: ‘a hug after not seeing someone for a long time’ (This could have been way more angsty but I wanted to see Layton doing mundane dad things like picking up his kid.)

Kat glanced at the clock for the gazillionth time. The big hand was on the ‘11’ and the little hand was nearly on the ‘3’… Five to three… _Five minutes_ till she could leave.

She puffed out her cheeks and looked back at the board, where her teacher was drawing a puzzle. Kat thought she knew the answer, but if she put her hand up, she would have to explain, and it would take _forever_ to explain…

She gripped her pencil tightly and kicked her legs under the table.

Her teacher _finally_ noticed the time and gasped, “Where _has_ the day gone? Okay, everyone, we’ll finish this tomorrow morning. You can put your things away now—“

Kat threw her book and her pencil into her desk tray. She leapt to her feet, flung her satchel over her shoulder and shot out of the classroom door with a shout, “ _Thanks, Miss— bye!”_

She raced out of school, out of the gates, and beamed when she saw the Laytonmobile waiting in the car park.

She caught her dad in a hug as he stepped out of the car. 


End file.
